


I Love My Car

by miirkaelisaar



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley babying his car, Fluff, Guilt, Other, vehicle abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miirkaelisaar/pseuds/miirkaelisaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale accidentally scratches the Bentley, and has to assure Crowley it wasn't because he's jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love My Car

It was an accident, really. It wasn’t as if he meant to do it. Surely if he apologized, Crowley would understand. And it was barely noticeable.

Well, if by “barely” you mean “huge” and “noticeable” you mean “obvious scratch on the Bentley’s back fender”.

But surely Crowley could understand that accidents happen, and Aziraphale may be an angel but he was hardly graceful. He wasn’t really sure how it even happened. One minute he was walking toward the building and the next, he was stumbling over a trash bin someone, for some reason, put right next to the sidewalk. Needless to say said trash bin was a little too closed to Crowley’s poor car.

Of course Aziraphale was going to fix it. He was an angel after all, he cold do these things. The demon would never even have to know, he could fix it right away. Unfortunately, it didn’t quite work out this way, as he barely had time to assess the scratch and raise his hands inconspicuously before a voice spoke up.

"What are you doing."

It was more of a comment than a question. Aziraphale jumped and turned to see Crowley walking toward him, probably having been about to drive somewhere. “Before you say anything dear, just let me explain…”

"What’s that?" Crowley stepped closer and Aziraphale knew he was caught. Standing in front of the scratch may have covered the mark itself but it didn’t hide the guilt written on the angel’s face.

"It was an accident!" He blurted defensively. He knew how Crowley felt about his car. He also knew Crowley didn’t appreciate the way Aziraphale remarked about it sometimes. He’d called him ‘jealous’. Angels don’t get jealous, envy is a sin… it’s just silly the way he acts about that car I mean really.

Crowley wasted no time in pushing Aziraphale aside, issuing a strangled hiss of surprise and anger at the scratch. “What did you do?!”

"I said it was an accident! Why are you so touchy about that car?!" Whoops. Well, he hadn’t meant to snap at Crowley, he had every intention of simply apologizing. Though he didn’t really appreciate being shoved all that much. And he didn’t like being accused when he was very, very sorry and trying to apologize.

Crowley grumbled, glaring at the scratch and hissing again.

"Oh come off it, it can be fixed with a flick of the wrist, here, just let me-"

"No! Don’t touch her, you’ve done enough damage, angel." Crowley blocked Aziraphale’s path. "I can fix it myself! That’s not the point. I know why you did this, you’re jealous!"

Oh here we go again.

"Crowley."

"You’re jealous that I worry about my car. Well this car has gotten me through a hell of a lot. Literally. And don’t start with that ‘what about me?’ ‘cause you know there’s a difference! A poor helpless car, you can take care of yourself but she’s defenseless! And to pick on her like this just because we spend a lot of time together-"

"Crowley stop!" Aziraphale grimaced, it was really getting hard to listen to Crowley talk about his car like some sort of damsel in distress. "I tripped! It’s not my fault your neighbors are so disorganized! I was going to fix it right away!"

Crowley threw an accusatory look at Aziraphale over his sunglasses, obviously not convinced, but he stopped ranting. He gently reached out and ran a gentle hand over the damaged fender, smoothing the scratch out as if it were but a wrinkle in a sheet. He relaxed a bit and patted the fender. “There, all better. Don’t worry, sweetheart, I won’t let that big bad angel hurt you ever again.” He crooned lovingly.

"Oh bugger it all." Aziraphale rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "I. Didn’t. Do it. On purpose."

"Oh I know, I know… it was the… conveniently placed trash bins…" Crowley nodded.

Aziraphale frowned then, dropping his arms and assuming an expression of hurt rather than annoyance. “My dear, please… I really am sorry. I would never do something to intentionally hurt your feelings like that. And I would never, ever destroy something precious to you.” His tone was a lot softer now, and then the look Crowley gave him wasn’t quite so accusing.

"…Really?"

"Crowley, dear… I water your plants for you and you don’t even like when I do that." Aziraphale sighed. "I care about you, and I care about your happiness. I wouldn’t vandalize your car, I was very upset as well when I knocked over that bin." He failed to mention that he was upset about Crowley somehow finding out (it was a pretty nice neighborhood, there were probably cameras everywhere) and not so much about the incident itself.

"…Well…" Crowley finally slumped his shoulders a bit, giving in to Aziraphale’s very honest sounding explanations. He was right, Aziraphale cared too much to stoop to the level of vandalizing things to get back at him. That was more the demon’s department anyway. "Alright, I believe you… sorry…" He mumbled.

"No, dear, I’m sorry." Aziraphale nodded and gently hugged Crowley, who awkwardly hugged back, hoping the neighbors weren’t staring. "Now… how about we do lunch?"

Crowley’s expression changed then, a smile breaking out on his face. “Angel, you read my mind. The Ritz sound good?” Suddenly Aziraphale’s offense seemed to be completely forgotten as he turned and opened the driver’s door, hopping in. “Get in, angel…

…just don’t scratch the car.”


End file.
